Her Saviour
by DeborahSulkin
Summary: Elle Bishop had always wondered who repeatedly tries to save her, and on the night of her Grandma's death, it all comes together. - One Shot


Four year old Elle Bishop sat on her bed in her Grandma's house. The bilnds were fully shut. No light gaining entrance in the box room. And there, her tiny legs crossed, blanket over her head, sat Elle. Her hands out in front of her, the fixed point of her eyes. The eletric blue eyes seemed drained, exhausted. But she pushed on. Trying her best to do it. To make Daddy proud.

*Flashback*

"Come on Elle, try your best, highest voltage for as long as you can." Her dad sent her the thousanth order for that night. Elle gave him a tiny nod, not out of reluctancy, she would do anything for her Daddy, it was out of exhaustion.

Her body screamed, ached to leave this now. A massive headache consumed her mind. Probably due to the horrible mix of sweat and eletricity. She wracked with convulsion, her body sparked blue, but then, suddenly, stopped. Like she had short circuted. Her body slumped back in the tatty, frazzled, wooden chair, breathless. Dizzy.

"Come on, Elle! Just this last one." Bob almost pleaded with his daughter, knowing the lack of this final result would set this experiment back a day. That is all his daughter was to him. An experiment. Nothing of any relation to him.

"Bob, leave her. She can't take any more!" The male voice was unfamiliar ro Elle.

Her eyes were barely open, keeping her from being able to see the man to link a face to the voice, another effort to see his face, but failed as dizzyness consumed her and it all went black.

*End of Flashback*

So there she now sat, flicking eletricity from her fingers. She so wanted to make Daddy proud. Her eyes lay encapsulated by the bright blue lights. A watery mess overcame her eyes and she retrained herself from crying. She tried her best not to blink, but she did, only for a short second, but the tears fell. A sudden heat overwhelmed her body and she became panicked. The blanket she was under had set on fire. Her heart skipped a beat as she flew from the bed, unsure what really to do. The blanket flipped, becoming more vigorous as the oxygen acessed it. Elle decided water would be her best bet and reaced downstairs to the kitchen. There, at the table sat her Grandma, holding a cup in her hands, she looked up and saw Elle's tear stained face.

"Oh, Sweetie, did you have a nightmare?" She asked, softly.

Elle worried. She knew she could not tell her Grandma, she would be in serious trouble, never mind having to explain what started the fire to her, then Daddy would be mad. So instead, she sat on a chair facing her, sucked in a breath and decided to tell her Grandma a lie. But it never managed to come out, never left her mouth. Instead a loud, piercing screech filled thrie ears from the fire alarm and her Grandma raced up the stairs (as fast as an old woman could), Elle hot on her trail. The old woman looked stunned at the dancing orange flames that had now consumed the room.

"Elle, go downstairs get me a bucket and come and fill it in the bathroom and bring it here!" She ordered, taking immidiate control of the situation after seeing the fear in her Grandaughter's eyes.

Frantically, Elle fumbled with the door handle, at seemed as if her hands were not hers, she had no control over them any lonher. Unnaware, her hand locked the tiny twist on the door handle, locking the door shut, just in time for her to regain control over her hands and gather themselves but it would not budge. A loud crash came from behind her, she swung around in panic to see her Grandma laying on the floor, half concious.

"Grandma, please." She begged and grabbed her hand. The room became heated, the flames enclosing in on them.

And then, for the first time ever, Elle felt two arms around her. Like a hug she had waited forever for. Instead, the arms yanked her away, out of the bedroom window and to the pavement before he set her down.

"Elle, are you okay?" He asked, checking her over with his eyes. Elle imidiatly recognised the voise, it was the same one as the man in her cell just hours before. And she had a clear veiw of his face now. His hand moved her hair away and checked for any visible cuts, burns or bruises. Seeing none, he raced back towards the house but as he neared to it, the house burst into flames and he was sent crashing backwards into the fence. Yet he was fine, a slight grimmace on his face. Instead of complaining he pulled Elle further away. Seating her on the back seat of his car and crouching down to her level, studying the rest of her body for burns, but there was nothing. She seemed fine, apart from the mental damage. That was all Elle Bishop was... Damaged goods.

It seemed like forever that Elle was staring at the house, waiting for her Grandma to come out eventually, but she never did. Her dad, Bob, emerged in front of her. Before he could say anything a paramedic approched them.

"We need to take your daughter to the hospital, just tosee how much smoke inhilation she has." He explained to Bob, who watched as Elle coughed, the smoke obviously irritating her lungs.

"No," Bob replied bluntly. "No, she will be fine, my girl is tough."

"Mr. Bishop, please." The paramedic almost had to beg seeing as Elle coughed again. It was only a small cough, but it seemed serious especially for a four year old. Instead of a reply, the paramedic was sent a glare which forced him to give Noah a sympathetic smile before returning to the ambulance.

"Thank you, Noah, for saving her. I don't know what I would have done without her power."

Elle felt a pang of hate, all he ever wanted was her power. She never knew whay her Daddy would never love her, but he did not, she was used to it. So instead, the little girl who's blonde locks were almost ash filled, looked up into the eyes of Noah Bennett. A small smile on her face. If anything, she had learned the name, and face, of the man who had saved her, and always tried to save her. Her hero.


End file.
